disneynonallrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Woody
Woody Pride (represented by Kyon from the anime series The Melancholy of Haruhi Suz umiya) is a former living doll turned warlock who is now a student at Spirit High in the roleplaying series "They're All Real" 'Past:' Woody is owned by a girl named Clara. From a very young age, she was able to bring inanimate objects to life. She did this with everything she could: Toys, furniture, even cars. When Clara was about 10 years old, she decided she didn't want to grow any older because she found adults very boring and hated the thought of bec oming one of them. She loved her doll friends and wanted to forever be with them. Her wish must have been strong enough because she stopped aging. At first no one noticed, but after a while it became obvious she wasn't changing. Clara's parents tried to hide this by moving every few years. However, after many years, they tired of this and decided to make a confession. They told Clara that she was a witch. They had hoped that it would pass her, and they had been in denial about her not aging, but now they could no longer ignore it. They decided to send her to a special school to be trained. Clara didn't want to but they stuck with their order. She was to go to the school and she was not allowed to take anything "childish" with her. This of course meant all her toys, including Woody. However, moments before Clara was taken away to the school, she ran to her room and transferred some of her powers into Woody. What neither Woody nor Clara know athumb|300px|right|Woody's pastbout this is that by doing the transfer of powers, she also gave some of her soul to Woody. Clara hid Woody in a toy chest and went with her parents to the school. Almost immediately after Clara was gone, all of the other toys fell over lifeless, but not Woody. Woody hid until he believed it safe. When he exited the chest he was devastated, but he heard Clara's parents talking about the school. They mentioned the general area it was in and a few more details. This was enough to encourage Woody to look for Clara. He searched for months until he found a school he believed to be the correct place. He tried to enter the grounds to search, but the staff wouldn't allow him in unless he was a teacher or student. Woody didn't know enough about the world to teach so he decided to become a student. Woody didn't know what has happened to Clara; he didn't even know if she truly attended Spirit High because the front office refused to give him any information. He did know one thing though: because he was not by Clara's side, she had been aging rapidly into her real age: late teens, early twenties. After staying in the school and searcing for a great while, Woody found Clara once spring break ended. It turned out she had been in an all witch school and not Spirit High. She transferred over to this school after a prank apparentally went wrong and she was kicked out. Past (search for Spirit High) Woody spent 2 or 3 months trying to find Spirit High after Clara was taken away. Pretty early on in his journey he discovered his new powers of growth and bringing things to life. He used the ability to be human size, he passed through towns saying he was just a traveler. One day, he was doing just this. He had checkthumb|300px|right|Woody's past and unreavealed powered into an inn in a small village. That night there happened to be a town social taking place. He decided to check it out. when he went, he saw a beautiful girl (Katrina) dancing. she kept glancing at him and approached him once she was done dancing. She began to flirt with woody. They spent some time together and Woody believed he was falling in love with her. he decided to stay in town in order to be with her. After a few weeks, Woody and Katrina went to the park. While there, Katrina and Woody held hands, there first personal contact. However, Woody had yet to discover a power, and it now began to work. Katrina was turned into a child. She became angry because woody had no idea how to turn her back. Katrina's true colors came out when she learned this. She didn't really love Woody. The truth was she was a selfish, self centered girl who enjoyed how much attention she got from the cowboy. She liked the feeling of being important to him. Now that she was stuck in the less than beautiful body she was used to, she was extremely angry. Katrina rushed into town and told everyone that Woody had used black magic on her. The town had already believed the traveler was strange, having never seen him eat and he only came outside for a few hours each day before retreating to his room in the inn. The townsfolk turned into an angry mob and chased woody out of town. There were several more instances before he found the school in which he accidently made humans younger, and he couldn't turn them back. It has also been hinted at that he's been responsible for a number of deaths because of not being able to control one of his powers. Since then, woody tried not to make any personal connections, believing it would only end in being abandoned and considered a freak. He was also hesitant to fall in love with anyone because he was unsure of his feelings for clara. Only later, once he had been in the school for a while, did he realize that the feelings for Clara were due to the power transfer and soul sharing, not love. ﻿ powers before body change -He could grow to human size, but it took alot of energy to do so.and he couldn't do it for long amounts of time (The longest he has been able to do it was about 2-3 hours), but he was usually knocked out after that amount of time -Since he wasn't not made of flesh and blood, he couldn't really be injured (He could feel pain if it's extreme enough) -He couldn't bleed and whole body parts could fall off and be sewn back on. thumb|right|300px|Woody's Intro - When he was touched, he turned one into a child. He could usually turn one back to their normal age, but there have been times when this is not the case. The power seemed to need prolonged contact for it to work. this means that if one toucheed him but he pulls away quickly the power probably wouldn't be used. -If one was turned permanently, they stayed in that form for the rest of their life, they don't age anymore. however, they don't get everlasting life, they die when they would've died in the adult body. Woody has also found out that if one is already very young, and they get turned, they may die. -These powers disappeared however when he was given a new human-like body by Clara. Personality -He can be difficult to figure out because he seems to be very weak and naive, but at the same time he is smart and can be brave. He would do anything to help a friend. He considers the happiness of others more important than his own. -Woody is very friendly and considers anyone who even talks to him without hurting him physically or emotionally a friend. He wasn't always though. before he came to the school, he never talked to people and was suspicious of everyone. The school has made him looser it seems. -Woody has an all or nothing attitude: He's either really into something, or really against it -Woody is only about 10 years old, has (at least part of) a teenage girl's soul, and looks kind of like an adult. - Because of this woody can think logically and at a higher level when in class, and he does well on schoolwork, -However, he is very innocent when it comes to the social part of life - He thinks of people in very simple terms: one is either evil or good, a good guy or bad guy, and very few people fall in the grey area between the two -He hasn't met very many people in his life and doesn't realize yet that people aren't simple and can't be seen in such a way -He still grips to the belief that underneath it all, everyone is good to a degree. He has faith in humanity. -He hates the popular crowd. He dislikes injustice and feels they get away with way too much -He also hates bullies because, due to his size when he was a doll, he was often tormented. -Woody acts happy alot, but will fall into depressions when his mind can't handle things anymore and he crashes. He lets his anger, sadness and other negative emotions build up until he almost explodes. He is trying to get better at it by swimming and doing other physical activities to work through it. - Woody is a geek. He loves learning and can often be found studying even when class doesn't require it. He also follows rules unless breaking one is absolutely needed. New body and current powers - When Clara first arrived at the school, she got into a huge argument with Daria, woody's girlfriend. Daria stated Clara didn't care about Woody's happiness. To prove her wrong, Clara asked Woody what he wanted more than anything in the world. -He replied that he wanted to be human (or at least closer to a human) because he was tired of the limitations his doll form had. -Clara said she knew a spell and cast it on him.thumb|300px|right|Woody's new body -When Woody woke up he was in a new body. (represented by Kyon from the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) -He now is like a normal human except he retained his witchlike powers and ability to bring inanimate objects to life. He now considers himself a warlock instead of a living doll. He shares all the same powers as Clara. -The powers include spell casting, potion brewing, and the ability to fly on a broom. -He is studying and practicing and has become quite good at entry level spells. He still needs to work before doing anything major though. Classes So far woody is signed up for: Homeroom: Ursula Theater arts/ puppetry : Clopin World cultures: Eric Science: Jack Skellington Control: John Rolfe Health- Xerxes Dead Magic- Carmilla Herbology- Garrett Shapeshifting: Yzma (I'm going to asume it's okay to say he's in this last class because I've asked twice, but no one responds. I think I saw somewhere they said she was free to use by anyone.) Clubs Riding Club: Philip Relationships Lilo: Woody met her on his first day at the school. He was wandering around exploring when he ran into her. He became excited because she is the first child he's seen in a very long time. Because he is a toy, he is drawn to the innocence and imagination of children. However, Lilo showed him Scrump and brought her voodoo dolls to life, and he became frightened and ran away from her. The truth is, Woody is a little freaked out about the whole "voodoo magic" aspect of Lilo, but once he gets over it, it's more than likely he'll return to her because she is the only young person in the school. Phoebus: Woody also met Phoebus on his first day in the school. He was walking down a dark hallway when he heard a noise. The werewolf stepped forward and chased Woody all the way back to the doll's dormroom. Because of him, woody has determined he doesn't particularly like werewolves, believing they're all mean like Phoebus. Phoebus was also present when Woody accidently used his power on angel. The werewolf was turned into a child, but was quickly turned back by Woody.﻿ Susie: 'She walks in on Woody searching for his lost hat, and she helps him find it. They introduce themselves to each other and decide to go to there next class together. Woothumb|300px|right|Woody meets Lilo and phoebusdy considers thumb|300px|right|(They're All Real) Susie Meets Woodyher a friend. She cheers him up when he feels down and is being a pessimist. example: during the evacuation,woody was mad about having to leave the school for a week. she helped him to see how much fun he could have. 'thumb|300px|right|TAR Camping Dean: '''Woody has been having nightmares about seeing Clara,but him not being able to reach her before she disappears in the mist. He always wakes up screaming. After several nights of this, Dean calls woody into his office. Students that live near Woody's dorm room have been complaining about the nightly noise and Dean asks if Woody knows where it's coming from. Woody explains that is only because of a dream, and Dean asks to see it. He delves into the doll's mind, but instead of seeing a dream, Woody's past pops up for Dean to see. Woody also went camping with Dean's group during the evacuation of the school.thumb|right|300px|Meeting Ayumu and Terk '''Ayumu: '''One day, while being chased by werewolves, Woody ducks into a nearby room to hide. Ayumu happens to be already in the area and tells Woody to leave because it's his personal hiding place. Woody refuses to lave and Ayumu shifts into his fox form, scaring Woody. The two then run into the hallways. Ayumu stops chasing him when Terk intervenes, but he says he'll see woody later (presumably to prank him some more) before he leaves. Woody later met Ayumu again when the newly turned human doll got drunk for the first time (thanks to the anon). He told Ayumu that he wouldn't be afraid of him anymore. The boy later met ayumu at the prom where they talked for a while and Woody became more comfortable around the fox. A friendship was formed from that point on. (with one anon fueled instance that seems to haunt the two and has made Ayumu's boyfriend glare at Woody whenever he's around). Ayumu also helped when Woody was having nightmares that prevented him from sleeping. Ayumu went into his mind with him and helped him to confront another version of woody that had been created by a wish made by the former doll to have a different personality. The nightmares stopped once the other personality was put behind a door in woody's mind where he could live in an imaginary world where he rules everything. Ayumu also gave Liam, his newborn brother, to woody and Daria so the two could raise him as his parents. Ayumu is assigned to be the best man at Woody's wedding. '''Terk: '''She stops Ayumu from scaring Woody. She offers her services to Woody by telling him to call on her anytime he needs help wthumb|300px|right|Meeting Kuzcoith bullies or pranksters. Woody gladly accepts this because he can see how it could be helpful in the future. '''Kuzco: '''Woody's roommate. Woody finds him funny and amusing. The two are rarely in the same room at the same time though. When they are together they most likely just watch tv. '''Angel: '''Angel picked Woody up one day in the halls and was turned into a child. Woody was able to turn her back, but he is now extremely frightened of her. She was the first person her ever turned in the school. He tries to stay away from her as much as possible and runs in the opposite direction if she comes near. '''Mowgli: The boy picked Woody up one day out of curiosity. Woody was able to get away before his power worked though. The cowboy was at first afraid of Mowgli because he is a werewolf, but he has gotten to hang out with him and they have become good friends over time. He also helped Mowgli release Shippo and is going to be a groomsman at his wedding. Shippo: '''At first, Woody didn't particularly like the boy because shippo insulted his height and other such things, but he he now accepts him as a new addition. '''Dray: the two met over Tumblr. Dray invited Woody to hang out with his group and the doll accepted. Woody considers him a friend. After the boy died, Woody was devastated and spent two weeks alone with Clara, believing that spending time with friends would only lead to heartbreak. Daria: '''While on tumblr one day, Woody answered a riddle that Daria had posted. However, Woody was unaware that by answering correctly he had won a date with the girl. The two went to the town and saw a movie. After that, the two hung out several times. When the war with the Order was taking place, he foundthumb|300px|right|realizing he's falling for Daria safety with Daria in the infirmary. He also went to Italy with her during spring break. He asked her to prom, and admitted to being in love with her. she says she feels the same and they are now a couple. Daria also doesn't really like Clara...having gotten into an argument on the owner's first day at the school. Woody and Daria have been dating for a while and have even adopted ayumu's newborn brother as their own child. Woody proposed to Daria and they are planning to get married sometime after summer break. '''Bernard: Woody met him during the war. He was amazed by the professors ability to create a barrier around the infirmary. Jane P: '''He decorated eggs for Easter in her room with a group of fellow students. '''Lily: '''She is the only other living doll with a soul he has ever met. They have talked a few times on Tumblr, and once or twice in real life. He was at first suspicious of her, thinking she was just another doll he had accidently brought to life, but he now realizes that she was telling the truth, and has come to like her. '''Robin: '''They met one day while Woody was walking down the hall and Robin happened to be coming out of his room. The two talked for a bit and both share the love of stargazing. Robin invited him to go fishing some time and Woody explained about the hidden tunnels of the school to him. '''Mari: '''She introduced herself to him over Tumblr. He likes that she is another young person. '''Jimena: '''She was in the group that went to Italy with Woody. '''Rena: '''The two have become very good friends. Woody goes to her anytime he needs to hang out or have fun. He really likes her and would do almost anything to help her. '''Garfield: The boys have hung out and talked several times since they first met during Spirit week when they switched powers for a day. He considers Gar a friend. Mocha: '''The boggart girl isn't enrolled in the school yet, but she is hanging around to see what the place is like. She appeared disguised as an anon one night and gave Woody 2 wishes. He wished first for information about the spells Clara has put him under and she gave him piles of books. he also wished to have a different personality for a day because he didn't like being such a wimp. The wish worked but he became a jerk that no one liked. It went away after the day, but that alternate Woody still lives in Woody's mind now as a bit of a split personality that threatens to come out if he ever gives up the fight to be the real Woody. He also didn't realize that hanging out with Mocha was giving him nightmares. He doesn't care though and continues to spend time with her and tries to make her feel better about what she is. She has taken up the habit of spending time in his room almost everynight chatting with him. He considers her a friend and tries to help as much as he can. He made her wristbands so she couldn't scratch her wrists until the bleed anymore. The two also switched powers for a day and he got to see what beinga boggart is like. he has made a connection with her and never wants to abandon her when she's in need. She is also one of the only people in the school that he is comfortable enough to argue with instead of backing down. '''Calla: '''The two became friends after spending time in the same social group. They've hung out and talked on Tumblr. She also attacked him and drained him of blood when she was a vampire on Spirit Week. he forgave her though and have moved back into friendship. Woody was heartbroken when he learned that she had been taken by PIE. He hadn't been aware of it for many weeks so he feels that he didn't do enough to help her. '''James Hiller: '''Woody just recently met this new arrival. They ran into each other in the hall. James was the one to inform Woody that Calla had been taken by PIE. James is considered a friend. '''Morwen: The elf stole Woody's tie the first time they met and called him a prep. He annoys Woody a bit, but not any more than any other prankster. Morwen has been spending much time with Clara lately and may or may not having feelings for the girl. For this reason, Woody talked to him about his intentions. From the talk, Woody could tell Morwen had no bad intentions and said nothing about staying away from Clara, thinking this could be a shot at her finally being happy. Kaia: Daria's former lover. Has told him that the relationship he has won't last. The doubts got into his head. Esmeralda: They danced at Prom together and he sees her a good. She found out about the upcoming wedding and wants to help plan it. Gabe Vanhelsing: The man helped Woody during spirit week when he was a kid. The two also talked later when the tables were turned and gabe was a kid due to the anons. Audrey: '''They've hung out a few times. She's friends with Daria. '''Vidia: They first met during spirit week when they were little kids and she helped him stop crying. She also helped him with flying later too. Katara: Another friend of Daria's. they met during spirit week and talked for a while. Danny: Woody is deathly afraid of cats. Professor Skellington apparently wanted to rid Woody of this phobia so he assigned the two to be lab partners. They haven't been made to work yet. Allen: Woody often feels the glares from the genie. It has to do with a previous incident with Ayumu that Allen happened to see. Woody holds no ill will towards Allena and hopes to be forgiven sometime. Clara: Woody's relationship with Clara is not clearcut. He doesn't know what she is to him. She used to be labeled his owner, but it's been less and less okay for her to be called that now that he is actually making a life of his own and isn't depending on her all the time. He doesn't particularly like the time he spends with her because he can find her annoying and a bit demanding; however, that doesn't mean he doesn't like her. He has feelings for her he knows. what they mean he is unsure of though. It is definately not love. A brother sister relationship would probably be the easiest way to put it. They annoy each other greatly and even say things that may be hurtful to one another, but at the end of the day, they are still there for each other and care about the wellbeing and happiness of one another. They will not admit this usually though. choosing instead to change the subject or rant about how the other is wrong in some way. Clara made it clear that she didn't like the fact that Woody was changing so fast (the wedding and adoption of Liam being the thing that threw it over the edge for her), but Woody stood up to her for the first time and told her that she needed to accept it and that if she wanted to be in his life, she needed to not be mean to Daria and Liam. She relunctantly has seen that he is correct, but has yet to apologize. she has agreed to be maid of honor at the wedding thoug. This is a step into letting Woody go. Category:Students